Not So Clear Picture
Here is my 20th fanfiction. Now, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering how I'm able to post two fanfictions on the same day. It's because, I had this story done way before I finished "Cheer-Loud-ers" and "Father-Son camp". I was originally going to release it as my 18th fanfiction, but I thought it would fit better as a special 20th fanfiction. So, lucky for you guys to get two fanfictions from me on the same day! Enjoy! It was Friday afternoon at school. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking home from school, holding hands smiling. Ronnie Anne: So, you know what's coming up soon? Lincoln: I sure do. It's our one month anniversary since we started going out together! Ronnie Anne: That's right, maybe we can make it a more special experience than just playing at the arcade or grabbing some milkshakes, got any ideas? (The two arrive back at Lincoln's house) Lincoln: I'm glad you asked that, because in a few days, we're gonna be going to Jean Juan's French Mex buffet! Y'know, since it was the place where we first kissed! And it was our first date! Well, sorta... Ronnie Anne: (blushes) It was technically still our first date, besides you can't go wrong with some good mexican food. (checks her watch) I better get home, I'll see you on our next date. (kisses Lincoln on the cheek and walks off. Lincoln walks inside and notices Lori sitting on the couch) Lori: So from what I saw out there, you and Ronnie have something special coming up, right? Lincoln: Yep. In a few days, we're going to Jean Juan's French Mex buffet for our one month anniversary. It was when we had our first date! Lori: Well then, what else will you do for the date? I mean it's gotta be something really special besides a normal date. Lincoln: (worries) Uhh... Lori: (sighs) As always I'll need to help you on this. Lincoln: But what could I do? It's our one month anniversary and already I can't even think of what to do that seems so special. You've done this with Bobby so many times, haven't you? Lori: Well Bobby does all the planning, but I can show you all the things he's done for me on our special dates and maybe it will help you and Ronnie, after all I was the reason you two got together. Lincoln: Oh yeah. (smiles) You were. Lori: Just relax little bro, I'll help you set everything up. Lincoln: Okay, cool! Lori: First off, we're going to need some pictures of you and Ronnie Anne. (Lincoln realizes he has pictures, as he runs upstairs and comes back with a shoebox full of pictures) Lincoln: How about these pictures? Lori: That'll do, I'll sort through these pictures and we can use them as decorations for the dinner. Lincoln: Okay. Lori: While I do this, (hands Lincoln twenty bucks) buy Ronnie something cute, you can pay me back later. Lincoln: This'll be great! (runs off) Thanks Lori! Lori: Alright, let's look through these pictures. (Lori dumps the shoebox of pictures onto the coffee table looking through them as she finds pictures of Lincoln and Ronnie at the arcade, playing football outside, and having milkshakes) Lori: These will work. (Lori picks up a picture of Lincoln with his arm around a girl named Cristina) Huh, when was this? (Flashbacks to three months ago as Lincoln and his class were on a field trip to a museum and had just finished the tour. Lori was with them as a chaperone for the class) Lori: I can't believe I'm doing this just for extra credit in my History class... (to the class, deadpanned) Alright class, let's take a picture of you all in front of the museum. (The class all get together, with an arm around each other. as Lori yawns, she takes the picture with everyone cut off except for Lincoln and Cristina together) Lori: Good enough, let's get to the bus so we can get back to school. (Cuts back to Lori looking at the picture) Lori: I better hide this before things get bad. (Lori runs up to Lincoln's room to find a place to hide the picture, when she suddenly gets a call from Bobby. She places the picture on his desk and answers the phone) Lori: (on her phone) Hi Bobby! (Walks out and slams the door, as the photo flies into one of the pockets of Lincoln's dress jacket hanging on his desk chair) (An hour later, Lincoln returns home) Lori: So what did you get her? (Lincoln pulls out a small case. When he opens it, reveals a small sparkly necklace) Lincoln: I got her this necklace. I bet she'll love this! Lori: It's perfect. I also got the photos ready. On the night of the date we'll set up the pictures around the table before Ronnie shows up, we'll have the band play, and then you can give her the necklace! Lincoln: (gets excited) This is going to be awesome! (As Lincoln walks into the kitchen, Lori goes back upstairs to his room to get the photo off of his desk, only to see it is gone) Lori: (panics) Oh no! Where is that photo! (looks around his room for the photo from early) It's not in here! (breathes) Calm down Lori, the photo probably got lost somewhere in Lincoln's room and hopefully it will never be found again. A FEW DAYS LATER (At Jean Juan's French Mex, Lori and Lincoln finish setting up the photos at their table) Lori: Should be all set, Ronnie should be here any minute now, I'll be at another table away from you guys. Lincoln: Okay. Oh, and Lori, thanks for helping me out tonight. Lori: It's good, just make this date something she'll never forget. (Lori walks to another table, as Ronnie Anne walks in wearing a purple dress and approaches Lincoln) Ronnie Anne: Hey, you look nice tonight. Lincoln: Thanks, but it's nothing compared to how beautiful you look. Bobby: (approaches Lori) Hey babe, you look nice tonight. Lori: (blushes) Thanks, glad you could make it here tonight. (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sit down at their table, as Ronnie notices the photos around their table) Ronnie Anne: Wow, these are some great memories we had, (blushes) I can't believe you saved them. Lincoln: Hey, I just want to remember all the great moments you and I had together. Ronnie Anne: That's really cool dude. (A band begins playing a slow romantic song in the background as Ronnie and Lincoln stare into each others eyes) Lincoln: (smiles) Happy anniversary, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: Happy anniversary, Lincoln. (Kisses Lincoln on the lips) (Later on the date, the two finish their ice cream for dessert) Ronnie Anne: I don't think I could eat another bite, that was so good. Lincoln: Oh man, that was the best ice cream I ever ate. Ronnie Anne: So, got anything else special for tonight? Lincoln: I do, actually. (reaches into his jacket's front pocket, but he pulls out the picture without noticing) This is for you, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: (confused) You got me a picture? (Takes the picture and begins looking at it) Lori: (notices) Oh no. Lincoln: (realizes) Wait, picture?! (reaches into his front pocket) I thought I had my-! Ronnie Anne: (gets a little angry) Lincoln, who is this girl you're with?! (Shows Lincoln the picture) (Lincoln's face went completley shocked, he blinked, then he looked back at Ronnie Anne) Lincoln: (sweating) I-I-I... That's not my..... (gulps) Ronnie Anne: (grows frustrated) Well, who is she?! Is this some girl you're seeing behind my back?! Lincoln: N-No! This was before you and I started going out! Ronnie Anne: Then why is this picture of you two together in your pocket, are you planning on dumping me to go after her?! Lincoln: (worried) What?! No! I don't even know how that got in there! Ronnie Anne: (starts to get teary eyed) You know what, don't even bother explaining all of this, if you wanted to break up with me you could've just said so instead of see some other girl behind my back and make me look bad! (gets up) I can't be seen with you anymore! GOODBYE!! (runs out of the restaurant crying) Lincoln: (gets up from his seat) Ronnie Anne! Wait! (Ronnie Anne slams the door shut. After this, Lincoln kneels down in disbelief, then he starts to get tears in his eyes) Lincoln: (voice breaks) But it was our one month anniversary... Bobby: Ronnie Anne! Don't go without me! (Bobby gets up from his table, and runs outside after Ronnie Anne) Lori: Bobby wait! (sighs as she walks over to Lincoln) I'm so sorry for what happened Lincoln. Lincoln: (slowly stands up, then speaks quietly) Did you do this? Lori: Wait, what? Lincoln: (turns around, angry) Did you do this?! Lori: (gulps) I c-can explain, that picture was of your class at that field trip, b-but somehow when I took the picture everyone got cut out except for you and that girl. Lincoln: Then how the heck did it end up in my jacket?! Lori: I don't know! I was trying to hide the picture in your room and... Lincoln: (teary eyed) IN MY ROOM?! You should have tried to get rid of it when me and Ronnie Anne went out in the first place! And now, she's ditched me, and I have NO ONE! (looks down, and quietly starts crying) Let's just GO HOME!! Lori: (sighs) Okay, let's go. (Lori drives Lincoln back home, as he goes up to his room and slams the door shut. Lori sees this and grows more concerned) Luna: (comes in) Yo sis, how was the anniversary date? Lori: Well, it certainly was something Lincoln will never forget, but not in a good way. Luna: (grows worried) Why? What happened? Lori: Ronnie found a picture of Lincoln with some girl, and now she thinks he's cheating on her even though he's not. Luna: (gasps) She broke up with Lincoln?! Lori: Yes, and now Lincoln doesn't even want to look at me. (Suddenly, Lori gets a phone call) Lori: (answers her phone) Hello? Bobby: (angry) Hi, Lori. It's Bobby, and I just wanted to let you know, my sis is still crying in her room over what Lincoln did. So, to make things short, I'm breaking up with you! Lori: (confused) What! What did I do?! Bobby: Because I could never date someone who's related to someone that broke my sister's heart! Lori: No please, I can fix this! (suddenly Bobby hangs up) NOOO!!! (Lori starts crying really loudly, as Luna tries to comfort her) Lori: (crying) This is ALL my fault! Because of that stupid picture, I lost my boyfriend!! Luna: (feels bad) Poor Lori... And poor Lincoln too. Lori: How am I going to fix this? Lincoln won't talk to me since that picture of him and that girl got him dumped, and more importantly I'm alone! Luna: How did this misunderstanding start in the first place? Lori: Okay, so I was picking out pictures for the dinner when I suddenly found one of Lincoln and this girl. It turns out it was actually suppose to be his whole class in front of a museum for a field trip, but I ended up cutting out everyone except for Lincoln and the girl. So I tried to hide the picture in his room, I don't know why, and then I put the picture down when Bobby called me, I guess it must've fallen into his jacket when I closed the door. And so on the date, Lincoln ended up giving her the photo instead of the gift. (looks down) Luna: That's why Lincoln hates you? Can't you just tell him it was an accident? Lori: What's the point, the damage has already been done and it's all my fault. What else can I do at this point? Luna: (thinks for a bit) Hmm... (to Lori) Sis, it's simple. If you get Lincoln and Ronnie Anne back together, I'm sure Bobby will come back to you. Lori: Well duh! I know that, I want to do this so I can get back together with Bobby! Luna: So you're only doing this for your own benefit? Lori: Well, how else will I get back together with Bobby? He's important to me! Luna: But so is Lincoln. Did you see him? He loved going out with Ronnie Anne, and now he doesn't have her anymore. Are you really going to get back together with Bobby just for your sake, and not for Lincoln's either? Lori: You do have a point, I did say I was the reason he and Ronnie Anne got together. Luna: And you need to not only restore your relationship with Bobby, but also Lincoln's relationship with Ronnie Anne. Lori: You're right, I can't be truly happy unless Lincoln is happy first! What should I do? Luna: Maybe you should try getting Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together, and explain the situation to them. Lori: I got an idea. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is talking to Luna about what happened on the date, as they sit on the couch in the living room) Lincoln: (sadly) And that's pretty much what happened. Luna: Aww, I'm sorry to hear that bro. (Luna hugs Lincoln as a knock on the door is heard, Lori goes downstairs about to open the door) Lori: Now Lincoln, I know you're still mad at me for ruining your date, but I convinced someone to come over here. (Lori opens the door where Ronnie Anne walks inside) Ronnie Anne: (to Lori) Okay where is the skateboard, you said you found my... (notices Lincoln) Oh, it's you. Lincoln: (gasps) Ronnie Anne? Luna: Okay, I'll leave you two alone. (winks at Lori, then leaves) Ronnie Anne: I see what's going, I'll just be on my way. Lori: (slams the front door shut) No, you two are going to still down on the couch, now! (Ronnie Anne sits next to Lincoln on the couch as she pouts and he looks nervous) Lori: Listen, you two shouldn't be breaking up over this, what happened last night was all my fault! Ronnie Anne: (confused) How was all this your fault? Lori: That picture you got from Lincoln was put in there by accident, I found the picture and tried to get rid of it, only I was stupid enough to let the picture slip into Lincoln's jacket. He was in the picture with his whole class on a field trip months ago, before you two even got together, I took the picture and only captured Lincoln and some girl next to him, the picture wasn't suppose to turn out like that. (Looks down) I'm really sorry for putting you two through all of this, I was focused on getting back together with Bobby when really I should've thought about how my little brother is feeling. (Lincoln looks over at Ronnie Anne, but notices that she's still looking angry over what happened) Ronnie Anne: Well how do I know you're actually telling the truth? Lori: Because, (pulls out the necklace Lincoln bought) this was what he was originally going to give you. (Throws Lincoln the necklace) Now is your chance. (winks at Lincoln) Lincoln: (smiles at Lori, then turns to Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne, I never wanted to see Cristina. Heck, she was never interested in the first place. I'd never want to do that if I was going out with you. I don't think any other girl could've been a better girl than you. But, I never meant to give you that picture, and I'm really sorry. What I meant to give you, was this. (Lincoln shows Ronnie Anne the necklace, then he puts it around her neck) Lincoln: (looks down) But I understand if you're still mad at me. Ronnie Anne: (looks down) Gosh I was being such an idiot, I can't believe I actually thought you were dumping me. I'm really sorry Lincoln, for everything. (Ronnie Anne kisses Lincoln on the lips, causing him to blush. The two then hug each other) Lori: So, is everything all good between you two? Lincoln: (smiles) We're good. Ronnie Anne: (to Lincoln) Come on, let's go back to Jean Juan's French Mex for a do-over date, hopefully without any complications. Lincoln: (smiles) I like that idea. (The two leave as Lori calls Bobby) Lori: (on the phone) Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, your little sister is back with my little brother! Are we good now? Bobby: (on the phone) That's great babe! Say, what are you doing right now? Lori: (looks out the window noticing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne holding hands as they walk away, causing her to smile) Nope, I'm available. LATER THAT NIGHT (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrived back home) Lincoln: Man, that was a fun night we had at Jean Juan's French Mex. Ronnie Anne: Totally, hopefully we can continue having fun nights like this. (kisses Lincoln on the cheek) (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne proceed to hug each other) Lincoln: I hope so too. (Lori and Bobby arrive back home after spending the day at the beach) Lori: (to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) You two are so cute together! Bobby: Yeah, it's great to see you two together again. Ronnie Anne: Thanks, and it's nice seeing you two together again. Lori: It is nice! (kisses Bobby on the cheek and hugs him) Bobby: Yeah. Alright Ronnie Anne, we better get home before Mom gets worried. Ronnie Anne: Okay, see you later Lincoln. (kisses his cheek and leaves the house) Lincoln: (waves) Bye Ronnie Anne! Bobby: I'll see you tomorrow babe. (kisses Lori's cheek and leaves the house) Lori: (blushes) Bye Bobby! (Bobby and Ronnie Anne walk away. Then, Lori turns to Lincoln. Before she could say anything, Lincoln hugs her with tears in his eyes) Lincoln: Thanks for helping us get back together, Lori. Lori: (begins tearing up a little) Well I had too, I got you two together in the first place and I was the only one who could get you two back together. (Lori kneeled down, and she hugged Lincoln back) Lincoln: I'm just glad you cared about me. (Lori continues to hug Lincoln for another minute as the two go back inside) The End. Fun Facts *This was my first fanfiction that was posted the same day as my previous one, but it was actually finished way before I released "Cheer-Loud-ers" and "Father-Son Camp". *This was my first story where Ronnie Anne played a major role. *This was the fourth story me and AndrewBrauer did together. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby